Hard Experience
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Well this is the Third story from Hiei's Predicament and Kurama's Predicament! This story is about Kurama and Hiei's trouble during Hiei's pregnancy. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!
1. Chapter 1

Well people this is chapter 1 of Hard Experience! Hope you like it! Please review!

_Italics -_ means thoughts 

______________________________________________________________________

Kurama woke up swiftly when he heard groaning coming from the bathroom. He sighed and sat up. One month into Hiei's pregnancy and it was already becoming frustrating.

Hiei's moody temper had increased ten-fold plus not to mention the morning sickness was outright annoying. And much to Hiei's annoyance, Kurama insisted that Hiei eat healthy meals all three meals.

Kurama and Hiei had already moved into their house and were all settled in so they didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Hiei stalked out after cleaning up and glared at his fox as a 'good morning'.

Kurama just climbed wearily out of bed and stretched. He was getting used to Hiei's moodiness by now. Genkai and Yukina both assured them that the moodiness would soon leave but the bad thing is it would be replaced by being emotional. Kurama was having a tough time now with a moody Hiei let alone a crying one later on.

Kurama opened his mouth to say good morning when Hiei cut him off.

"I swear to Enma, fox, that if you say 'good morning' that I will rip out your damn voice box!" Hiei snapped irritably.

Kurama frowned. "But isn't it a good morning? Look the suns shining…" Kurama said gesturing.

"The sun could be tap dancing for all I give a shit! It is not good morning." Hiei snapped back.

Kurama sighed once more. "Why isn't it a good morning koi?"

"You try waking up and having to puke 5 seconds later and tell me how 'good' your morning is." Hiei complained angrily.

Kurama nodded, "I guess you're right Hiei-" Kurama began but was cut off.

"Guess?! GUESS?! It is no guess I AM right!" Hiei snapped.

"Calm down Hiei-koi I was just saying." Kurama held up his hands in surrender.

Hiei took a deep breath but that didn't do much to help. He angrily stalked out of the room.

Kurama sighed and followed. "What do you want for breakfast koi?"

"Fried bacon," Hiei snapped back.

Kurama frowned, "But Hiei you know that's not healthy for you…"

"I don't care fox! I've been eating your healthy diet for the past few weeks! I think I deserve to have what I want for once!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama fled to the kitchen not wanting to argue. He sighed and began getting the frying pan out.

_How long can this keep up? _Kurama thought bitterly. Now don't get him wrong, he still wants to have the kid. It's just Hiei's moody temper was getting on his nerves.

Hiei wasn't mad at Kurama, no, not at all. It's just…having to get up and then having to puke…it would irritate a person after a while. He still loved Kurama with every fiber of his being.

Kurama still loved Hiei, not doubt about that. But they really would have to do something about Hiei's moodiness. Kurama won't be able to stand this much longer.

What have they gotten themselves into?

___________________________________________________________________

Well here you go! Chapter 2 will be posted quite soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well peoples here is Chapter 2 of hard experience. I'm so, so, so, sorry it took so long to post up. I've had the cold. But I hope you enjoy this chapter it's pretty long so yeah. Actually…I think it's my longest chap. yet. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Monjayaki or Cherry Cola.

_______________________________________________________________________

About one and half month (s) through Hiei's pregnancy, Kurama decided to go shopping for the baby's supplies. Even though they had no idea what gender it was.

"You ready Hiei-koi?" Kurama asked as he pulled on a thin jacket since today was kind of breezy.

Hiei grunted a hn and pulled on his jacket. He had gotten a little better with his attitude. Now normally he wouldn't have joined the fox but this time it was for their baby and he wasn't going to let Kurama pick ALL pastel colors for their child.

Kurama nodded and picked up his check-book and cell and keys.

Hiei was already seated in the car by the time Kurama came out and slid in. Hiei pulled on his seat-belt and soon enough, Kurama was driving down the road.

"So, koi, we never discussed who be delivering our child." Kurama said reaching over and taking Hiei's hand.

"Hn. It's your choice kitsune." In truth Hiei would rather have Genkai since the old lady was old and had enough experience. Now don't get him wrong, he isn't calling his sister stupid. But…he knows she has had very little close up experiences with birthing.

"I would rather have Genkai." Kurama said stating Hiei's thoughts.

"I would rather have Genkai as well Kurama." Hiei said looking over at Kurama.

"But….I think it might hurt Yukina if we don't pick her." Kurama bit his lip. Kurama thought of Yukina as his sister just like Hiei, and he most certainly didn't want to hurt her in any way.

Hiei also looked a little concerned about this. The fox may just have a point. Would Yukina be upset? Would she think that they thought she was stupid? "Well can't we just tell her why we picked Genkai?"

"Well Hiei if she is already hurt by choosing Genkai, do you really think she would want to hear WHY we picked Genkai?" Kurama said slowly.

"Oh….hn," Hiei said.

"Well we still have a long time to decide so might as well not discuss it and just brood over it." Kurama said.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can ever say to me?" Kurama asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"Hn." Hiei repeated ignoring the sad tone Kurama gave him.

Kurama felt stung. Yeah, he knew it was Hiei's trademark response but he didn't need to purposely say it to upset him. Kurama let go of Hiei's hand and gripped the steering wheel.

Hiei glanced over and saw his lovers sad albeit angry face. "Fox? Kurama? Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kurama responded stiffly. It really did get on his nerves that 'hn!' I mean yeah it's okay to say every once in a while but it really did start bugging you when it's said constantly and not to mention when he says it when you say something important or ask him a question.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked sounding a bit concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Kurama repeated. He decided to play Hiei and say only one syllable answers and one word constantly.

Hiei looked out the window wondering what the hell was wrong with Kurama. If Kurama didn't answer him soon…uh…oh. Hiei's temper was rising fast.

They parked outside a store and Kurama climbed out and headed towards the door without a back ward glance. Hiei frowned and followed him.

Kurama headed towards the baby clothes. He began plucking through them selecting ONLY bright pastel colors.

Hiei huffed and snatched them away and proceeded to put them back.

Kurama frowned and pulled them back off. "I happen to like these Hiei." Kurama said coldly.

"I don't care fox, my child will NOT wear pastel."

All the rage Kurama had held up busted out. It wasn't just about the whole 'Hn' thing. It was about Hiei's attitude as well and how he was always back-talking Kurama when Kurama was just trying to help.

"Oh! So it's just YOUR child Hiei huh? Well in that case! When that….thing….is born tell it that it's father hates it just like it's 'mother' and won't have anything to do with it! You raise it by yourself!" Kurama snapped and turned and walked away.

Hiei stood there dumbfounded. He had no clue what just happened. But all he knows is that Kurama….just rejected him and their…his baby. Hiei felt tears burning in the back of his eyes as he flitted off towards the park.

Kurama stomped to his car and slid in and slumped down. What the hell just happened back there? Why had he gotten so mad? He knew Hiei typically acted like this….damn it. He started his car deciding he knew where Hiei had went and decided to go get something Hiei liked to say sorry with.

- Meanwhile -

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called seeing Hiei sitting in a tree. He ran over. "How's the baby?" Yusuke asked climbing up and sitting beside Hiei. He was surprised when Hiei dashed at his eyes and said in a watery tone, "Fine."

"Hey…what's wrong?" Yusuke asked shaking his friends shoulder.

Hiei knew he couldn't cry it was ridiculous. He had already done that enough. He forced himself to stay under control as he explained the whole situation.

"Aw Hiei you know Kurama doesn't mean it. You know him. He gets steamed for a couple of minutes them comes back with an apology. Just give him a minute or two to come back. He'll be calm." Yusuke said patting his hurting friends back.

"Detective…Yusuke, it's not as easy as that. He just rejected me and my baby. I don't think I can forgive him for that so easily." Hiei said softly.

"I know you can buddy. You love him right?"

Hiei nodded.

"Can you live without him?"

Hiei shook his head.

"Then forgive him. It was a squabble, like the ones me and Keiko have. Speaking of Keiko! I forgot I was supposed to meet her at the ramen shop!" Yusuke jumped down. "See ya Hiei!" He said running off.

Hiei sat there in silence brooding over what the detective had said. Hiei knew he was right. He sighed and muttered to himself. "Okay, I'll forgive him."

- Meanwhile -

Kurama ordered two ice creams and was speeding along to the park. He hoped Hiei would forgive him. It was just a little fight after all.

Once at the park he jumped out and raced to find Hiei sensing Hiei's energy in a tree he quickly went over and jumped up and landed beside Hiei. "Fire-koi?" Kurama whispered.

Hiei didn't acknowledge him.

"Hiei…I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to call our baby a thing. And I don't hate it or you." Kurama said softly.

Hiei looked over and sighed, "I forgive you fox."

Kurama sighed in relief and pulled Hiei in for a hug.

Hiei snuggled on his lovers lap and inhaled the rose scent before pulling Kurama in for a passionate kiss.

Once Kurama pulled away he pulled the sweet snow over.

Hiei actually chuckled at this. "Sweet snow fox?"

"I thought I could use it as back up if you didn't accept my apology." Kurama said defensively.

Hiei laughed out-loud at this. "Well…it would take a lot more than sweet snow to earn my forgiveness."

Kurama chuckled and began eating. They ate in silence for a while before they cleaned up and went back to the car. "You still up for shopping fox?" Hiei asked calmly.

"If you want to koi." Kurama said not wanting to get Hiei's temper back up.

"I don't mind." Hiei said shaking his head as they drove along.

Kurama nodded and pulled in front of the store and climbed out and waited for Hiei.

Hiei climbed out and followed Kurama. "Kurama?"

"Hmm…Yes koi?" Kurama asked as they entered the store.

"You…can by some light colored baby clothes if you want. Better to be safe then sorry right fox? I mean if the baby does turn out to be a girl we don't want ALL dark colors…" Hiei trailed off.

Kurama beamed and laughed at his lover having to talk so much to make his point. "Thank you, koi, I won't get too much bright colors."

After heading to the clothes section, Kurama and Hiei bought and even amount of both colors of clothes and also they bought a crib, baby bag, bottles and other such stuff.

"Now for being so patient and shopping with me all day, I shall take you to dinner." Kurama announced to Hiei as they climbed in the car.

Hiei nodded and held back his sigh. He was tired, the baby was draining him of energy. He would rather go home and sleep. But…his fox wanted to.

- Ten minutes later -

Kurama pulled up to a restaurant or actually a café. "Hiei-koi wait for me in the car I'll be right back." Kurama said going inside. He came out 3 minutes later with a cup holder with two drinks and two boxes stacked on each other.

Without a word he set them in Hiei's lap and handed him the drinks, climbed in and drove to the house.

Once there he led Hiei inside and took them to their bedroom. He shut and locked the door and pulled the curtains and lit all the candles. then he moved Hiei to the bed and gestured.

Hiei smirked and climbed in and waited.

Kurama got settled next to Hiei and opened the boxes to reveal Hiei's favorite stir fry. Monjayaki (which in case you don't know what that is, it is only a vegetable stir-fry.)

Hiei smiled slightly and kissed his lovers cheek. "Thank you fox. What's the drinks?"

"Well for myself fire-koi, I got Iced Tea and for you I got a new kind of pop. Cherry Cola."

Hiei looked a little confused but when he tried it he found it good. He all but gulped his food down.

"I hope I didn't bother you today with all the shopping koi." Kurama said as he set aside the empty containers.

Hiei laid a hand on his arm. "fox any day with you is never bothering."

Kurama beamed and kissed his lover. "Let's go to sleep koi. You're tired." Kurama suggested.

Hiei yawned and nodded and climbed out of bed and pulled on his PJs and went to the bathroom to clean up. He came out 5 minutes later and waited for his fox.

Kurama came to be soon enough and snuggled against Hiei as Hiei pulled the covers up around them. Kurama buried his nose in Hiei's hair and Hiei buried his face in Kurama's neck.

They both tried to keep the fight from earlier out of their minds…it was easier for Hiei because he was too tired and fell straight to sleep but Kurama still brooded over it. Eventually he fell asleep as well.

Is worse to come for the two lovers and their growing baby?

_________________________________________________________________

There you go please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well everyone this is chapter 3 of Hard Predicament. I'm sorry about my updating! I hope you review! Don't own YYH.

_____________________________________________________________________

Three months Hiei was in. He was three months into his pregnancy. Thankfully the morning sickness had reduced to only once or twice a week so that stopped major complaining coming from the short demon. Much to Kurama's relief….

Kurama no is a bit more lenient in Hiei's eating choices. Kurama still makes Hiei half one serving of everything a day, but he is letting Hiei have some fattening stuff as well as healthy.

Kurama now had started giving Hiei a tea that he put special herbs in twice a week. This herb helped Hiei produce milk to feed the baby. Hiei at first was against breast-feeding. But Kurama made him read articles and web pages and even books on the subject. After thinking it through Hiei said yes because it was good for their baby.

Kurama also made Hiei drink water once a day that had herbs in it, that provided Hiei all his vitamins and minerals that he and more importantly the baby would need.

Hiei also got his full 8 hours of sleep every night and didn't do much work the next day. Kurama was still mapping out the baby's room but Hiei was proving to add some difficulties in that because Hiei insisted the room be a nice dark color. Today was one of those days…

"Okay, so here are some colors I thought would look nice." Kurama said calmly laying the cards on the table one by one. All pastel.

Hiei snorted and shook his head. "None of those work."

"Koi, what if our baby turns out to be a girl? What then huh?" Kurama said logically.

"Then she will have to deal with it." Hiei grunted. In truth Hiei would never do that to his daughter if they had a girl. What Kurama didn't know was that Hiei had saved all the receipts that had gotten and had hidden them, so if it was a girl. He could just go back and get pink and other such colors.

Kurama sighed and shook his head and began cleaning up the color cards. He glanced over and got a side view of Hiei standing. Kurama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Hiei was only three months along. He should just be starting to get a bump or swell where the baby was. But here, Hiei already look like he was five to six months in.

Kurama turned back to finish his job but thoughts swirled in his head. There were many options as to why Hiei was that big. The logical one was that Hiei was having more than one baby.

Kurama almost burst out laughing. More than one child? No way! As far as Genkai, Yukina and himself checked, Hiei only had two heart-beats in his body. His own and the baby's.

Then, as that thought passed Kurama, he panicked. The first thought was that the baby or babies was growing wrong and now were co-joined. Kurama couldn't even think about that. If had his fox ears right now…they would be flat on his head. No…their baby has to be fine. It must be bigger than they thought or maybe demon babies grow a tad bit faster in the early stage and leave the 'mother' a couple of weeks to prepare for birth. Any other option than their baby or babies being co-joined.

Hiei noticed the supreme anxious look on Kurama's face and asked in a soft tone. "What's wrong fox?"

Kurama jumped and looked over and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong koi. Just thinking about how I can get you to change your mind about all these dark colors." Kurama purred seductively.

Hiei gave a sly smirk. "I don't know fox, it's gonna take an awful lot to change my stubborn mind."

"This is true." Kurama laughed.

Hiei chuckled and relaxed sitting down with some effort. "Fox?" He asked.

"Yes?" Kurama asked setting aside the baby room supplies.

"Have you noticed how big I am?" Hiei asked in a tone that said he was a little scared. And he was. He couldn't think of any logical reason as to why the baby was this big. Both himself and Kurama were quite skinny.

"I have Koi." Kurama said sitting down next to him. "Maybe it's a demon thing. I'm not sure what to tell you because I'm not even sure myself." Kurama admitted

"Perhaps we should ask Yukina." Hiei said still in a tone that suggested he was scared. As the months moved on Hiei was becoming quite emotional and quite different, like an innocent child per say. Things scared him a lot easier and he was on the verge of tears a lot.

Kurama wrapped comforting arms around Hiei, "Hiei-baby, I'm sure our baby is 100% okay. After all it does have the blood of us in it and we are very strong. I'm sure the baby is fine. Like I said it must be a demon thing. I'll have Yukina and Genkai come tomorrow to check. Besides that can be the time to tell them who we pick to deliver the baby."

As night came the boys still hadn't stopped thinking about their child. Was something wrong with it? Or was it just twins and nobody saw the other heart beat. Or had the twin died before anyone could hear its heart beat? Kurama and Hiei slept not a wink that night as they thought about this whole thing.

Was something wrong with their baby?

________________________________________________________________________

There yeah go!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is Chappy 4 of Hard Experience. Just a little note: I know in chapter 3 at the beginning in stead of putting down Hard Experience I put down Hard Predicament! Sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind. Anywho I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

________________________________________________________________________

"Brother it is so nice to see you again." Yukina said softly hugging her rather large brother. She pulled away and said. "May I check on the baby?" and held up one hand.

"Of course." Kurama said smiling at his sister-in-law.

Yukina gently laid her hands on Hiei's stomach and began to check. While she was performing the check-up she asked. "Hiei, how many months in are you?"

"About 3 and a half months." Hiei and Kurama said in unison and bit their lips. They knew Yukina would notice Hiei's way to big stomach. But then again this was good because they would get to know what was wrong. But it also scared them because if it was bad news…well….

Yukina looked surprised for a moment but kept silent for now. She checked over the baby. She listened for a heart beat and found just one. She furrowed her eyebrows. "This doesn't make sense…" she murmured listening to the baby's faint heart beat.

Kurama looked worried. "What doesn't Yukina?"

She pulled back. "As I'm sure you noticed, Hiei is bigger than 3 months and also Hiei only has one baby inside him. I can only hear on baby's heart beat. Unless there's something going on that I don't know about I'm going to have to say either one baby is dead or they are joined together."

This is exactly what Hiei and Kurama feared. Both of their faces lost color and they stood their trembling.

"But of course we should wait to ask Genkai. She knows way more about this than I do." Yukina said nodding and sitting down. _Perhaps I should have kept silent…_she thought to herself looking at her very scared looking brothers.

Just as Kurama was about to speak, Genkai walked in without knocking and took a seat right beside Yukina. "I don't have time to be sitting here chatting. Lets get down to the real reason why we're here."

"Well first off, Yukina I hope you're not upset by this…but…." Kurama said not able to continue.

"We would like Genkai to deliver our baby." Hiei said softly not looking at his sister scared that he had made her upset. Though he knew she wasn't easily upset. She was stronger than she looked.

"I can understand why you would want Genkai, after all she has done more of that kind of stuff." Yukina said nodding slightly. She wasn't upset by this, not one bit, she respected any choices her dear brothers made.

"Anything else?" Genkai asked.

"Well……….Yukina can you explain?" Kurama asked.

"Yes I will." Yukina turned to Genkai.

"Hiei is three months along and he should only have a small swell where the baby is and look…he has a huge stomach. When we listen for a heart beat, we only find two. Hiei's strong heart beat and the baby's faint one. I don't understand how he can be that big so soon. I thought maybe that they were joined twins or maybe one was dead." Yukina said softly.

"We thought what she thought, joined or dead." Kurama said in a shaky voice.

Genkai kept silent as she pondered this situation.

"You'd better tell us what's wrong with our baby woman!" Hiei roared angrily. He wasn't in the mood to sit and watch her ponder the situation.

"Calm down." Genkai said impatiently. "I know what's wrong." she said.

"What is it Genkai?! Is it bad?" Kurama asked nervously.

"No, but I sure hope you have the baby's room all done up." Genkai said. "Or you're going to by next month."

Okay now Kurama, Yukina and Hiei were all confused. "Genkai…why would need to have the room ready? Hiei's only in 3 months." Kurama said.

Genkai sighed angrily and impatiently. "Listen, Hiei is the forbidden child right?" She asked not waiting for an answer. "Well we know his curse for that is the ability to both be able to create and carry children. But there is another part not very many know about since Hiei's kind is very, very rare."

"And what part would that be woman?" Hiei snapped at her, angry that she wasn't stating the problem outright.

"The other part of his curse is that he has the baby in about half the time of a normal pregnancy." Genkai said calmly ignoring Hiei's tone. "No ones sure why this happens or why it's part of the curse."

Yukina, Kurama and Hiei all stared at her with wide eyes.

"So wait a second! I'm due next month!?" Hiei demanded still looking shocked.

Genkai nodded and stood. "Now if you excuse me, I shall be going," and with that she walked out the door.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Oh kami how many more surprises are there?!

________________________________________________________________________

Sucks I know but I am running out of ideas. But if you think it needs a review please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Well peoples sorry I haven't been updating! Lots of stuff to do! But here is Chappy 5 of Hard Predicament! Hope you like it! Review please! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

________________________________________________________________________

After the shocking news of finding out Hiei was due in only a month, Kurama and Hiei were scrambling to finish up the baby's room.

"Okay Hiei, I've gotten all the paint coats on so it should have one day to dry. I left the window open so the fumes would go outside and don't open the door. The fumes can't be good for the baby." Kurama said washing his hands in the sink and glanced over to see Hiei reading the instructions on how to put together the baby's crib.

Hiei read a bit and picked up several parts and began putting them together with a simple. "Hn."

"What would you like for dinner koi?" Kurama asked waiting for Hiei's response.

"Shrimp and pasta, fox." Hiei stated putting another part of the crib together.

"Shrimp and pasta it is." Kurama said putting a frying pan on the stove and put a pad of butter on it and turning it on.

"Fox?" Hiei asked when Kurama dumped some pasta on the pan and began stirring it.

"Yes Hiei-koi?"

"We have yet to discuss baby names for our child." Hiei said calmly re-picking up the instructions.

"Hmm….well we'd have to pick both sided names. A couple of girls and a couple of guys. I got some suggestion of girls names." Kurama said.

Hiei waited.

"Kaiya." Kurama said. "It means forgiveness."

"Hn. Well it's a nice name." Hiei agreed. "Anymore?"

"Kaida." Kurama said. "Little Dragon."

"I really like the meaning just not the name itself." Hiei said shaking his head. "It's not horrible but it just doesn't fit."

"Amaya? It means night rain."

"Hn. I like it," Hiei said nodding.

Kurama smiled. "Amaya it is. Do you have any suggestions for boys?"

"Hn the only one I found that I actually liked was Kosuke." Hiei said shrugging. "I think it means rising sun."

"That's a nice name." Kurama agreed.

"Good now that we got that out of the way." Hiei said taking his plate and devouring his food.

"How about we visit our friends. You know…just to relax and have a good time." Kurama said shrugging. He knew Hiei needed the rest and needed to relax and be around some other people.

Hiei shrugged and said, "whatever you want fox."

Kurama smiled and went to give them a call.

- 30 minutes later -

"Hey fox-boy! Hey shorty!" Yusuke cheered slapping Kurama's shoulder and shaking Hiei's shoulder gently.

"Hn." Hiei muttered for the fiftieth time today.

"Hello Kurama, Hiei." Keiko said smiling at them.

Once greetings were exchanged all around and everyone got settled everyone began asking about the baby with the exception of Yukina.

"So do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Kuwabara asked looking between the two parents.

"We aren't sure." Kurama said shaking his head. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Kazuma, didn't you have something you wanted to ask Hiei?" Yukina asked quickly just remembering what Kuwabara was talking about earlier.

"Oh, right!" Kuwabara said nodding. "Hiei?" he asked seriously.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Would you mind if…I married you're sister?" Kuwabara asked waiting patiently but nervously.

Hiei thought about this for a moment. Really…the oaf wasn't as bad as he made him out to be. Kuwabara was loyal, strong enough to protect Yukina, he honestly did love her. And even though he wasn't the smartest person out there….he knew Kuwabara would try his hardest.

"I will agree on one condition." Hiei said staring straight into Kuwabara's brown eyes.

Kuwabara gulped and stared right back into Hiei's red eyes.

"You will not hurt her in any way." Hiei said his eyes flashing. "If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and give you the most painful death you could imagine. Clear?" Hiei asked waiting.

"C….clear." Kuwabara stammered then hugged Yukina happily, Yukina willingly hugged him back.

"Thank you brother you have made us so happy." Yukina said smiling at her brother.

"Hn. It's the least I could do. After all Kuwabara has helped us in the past. And he isn't as bad as I make him out to be. Though he is still an oaf." Hiei said shaking his head.

"I'll show you oaf, shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama laughed and said, "And so ends a pleasant visit."

_______________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is Chapter 6 of Hard Experience! I know…I know….I made an error AGAIN last chapter and called it Hard predicament! I'm sorry! Please forgive! Well I hope you like this chapter and please review! don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Hiei POV **

In honest truth…I am scared to have this baby. I don't know what will happen and don't know how to even do this. Yeah…Kurama SAYS he won't make me have it the natural way…but…what if I don't have a choice? I have spoken my fears early on to Kurama and he tried to comfort me…but so far….it hasn't done much.

**Kurama POV **

I know Hiei's scared…just by the way he avoids the subject on having the baby the closer he gets to giving birth. I just want to hold him and comfort him. I tried to help before and I'm not sure whether I did a good job or not. I just know he's even more scared than he was before and every day it climbs.

**Normal POV **

"Hiei koi I just wish you would tell me what is wrong." Kurama sighed as his mate moved about jumpily, 'not that I don't already know.' Kurama thought.

"You already know fox, so why should you ask?" Hiei raised an eyebrow letting his badass attitude take over once more.

"I know I know but…I would feel better if you would just tell me." Kurama sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Fox." Hiei sighed and sat next to him. "Alright what should I say? What I said before? I'm scared?"

Kurama just nodded. "Why are you scared?"

"Because I don't know what could happen. What if the baby's born dead? What if I have no choice in having it naturally? What if…." he started but trailed off.

"Hiei would you like me to help you feel better?" Kurama practically purred and crawled towards Hiei who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama just had to kiss him and that started it.

- One lemon later! - (Sorry! No lemon! This is a T rated story!)

Kurama kissed Hiei's neck and held him closer after that long love making Hiei felt better….actually…he was unconscious…but hey!

Kurama absentmindedly stroked Hiei's hair as he watched the moon from a window. He wondered if he would be able to help his lover over-come his fear. If not…it could cause some serious problems.

Can Kurama help Hiei?

_____________________________________________________________________

I know it's short but I'm running out of ideas! Next chapter will be longer I promise! Please review! I also know Hiei is OOC…sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone! this is Chapter 7 of Hard Experience! Yes the baby is born in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please Review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

________________________________________________________________________

Lets just say…Hiei's fears haven't been fixed yet. No matter who spoke to said Fire-Demon, he would always just either ignore them or just say his fears once more.

To help try to ease Hiei's mood, Kurama began counting on the calendar till the days Hiei was estimated to give birth. Kurama was just trying to show Hiei how much time he had left to get prepared but this counting down scared Hiei even more. Each day crossed off was another day down until the joyous but fearful day.

It was just another average day for Hiei and Kurama the only thing different was that their friends were visiting.

As Hiei began chatting with Yukina…he began to feel this pains…sort of like cramps but a little more painful.

Hiei thought maybe it was just something the baby was doing and did his best to ignore it. But as the pains became more intense it began to show on his features.

Kurama glanced over right when a flash of pain crossed Hiei's face. "Hiei…what's wrong?" Kurama asked reaching over and taking Hiei's hand.

"Nothing fox." Hiei muttered like his usual self.

"Come on please tell me." Kurama begged slightly.

"Fine. I've been feeling this painful cramps in my stomach for the past half hour."

"Hiei!" Kurama looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought it was just something the baby was doing and it would quit after a while."

"Hiei you're contractions have started!" Kurama said standing quickly up.

Hiei's face lost color. "you…mean…it's coming?!" Hiei shouted standing up.

"CALM DOWN!" Genkai demanded standing. "Hiei get to your bed and lay down. Kurama go in and stand by his side. Yukina get the stuff needed. Now." Genkai said beginning to get other supplies needed.

Kurama helped Hiei to the bedroom and helped him lay down after ripping off the blankets. "Fox…" Hiei took his hand and gripped it.

"I won't leave." Kurama promised holding onto Hiei's hand.

Genkai soon had the equipment set up and was ready to begin. "Kurama help him inhale the drug he needs." Genkai said picking up a tool.

Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair and held it under Hiei's nose which Hiei inhaled. In 5 minutes time Hiei couldn't feel any part of his body under his ribcage.

Hiei didn't need to ask why he had been numbed he knew that if he felt that pain he would freak so this was a good idea to numb him. Normally he wouldn't need it, but his fears didn't help so he was thankful for this numbing.

Kurama watched as Hiei closed his eyes so as not to see what was going on and Genkai began. Kurama held onto Hiei's the whole way through and waited for the long process to be over with.

- 20 minutes later -

Kurama had closed his eyes also to keep what Genkai was doing out. Both demons eyes popped open when they heard a scream. Genkai had already handed the baby to Yukina for her to wash and was finishing up with Hiei.

"Kurama, when I start stitching, you send your demonic energy into it, so there won't be a scar." Genkai said and began stitching. Kurama did as asked while Yukina cleaned her new baby relative.

Yukina started crying at how beautiful her brothers baby was. She cleaned it gently and managed to get it to stop crying. She wrapped it in a white blanket so it would stay warm.

Kurama laid with Hiei waiting to see the gift they had been blessed with.

Hiei was very anxious to see if his baby was okay and what it looked like and what gender it was.

Soon Yukina came over. "It's beautiful Hiei." She whispered happily and handed the baby to him. Hiei cradled it and looked over at Genkai and Yukina who were leaving the room.

Kurama glanced at Hiei who glanced at him then they looked down. Kurama took a deep breath and pulled back the blanket.

**Hiei POV **

I couldn't help but let a few tears of joy come out of my eyes. As they solidified I didn't care to notice. I looked down at my baby. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe how pretty she actually was. Amaya….my daughter. I couldn't believe I had a daughter! I let a big grin cross my face and a few more tears leak out of my eyes.

**Kurama POV **

My baby girl…my Amaya. Those were the only words that could pass through my head at this point and time. She was just as beautiful as Yukina had said she was, maybe even more. Tears of joy just poured down my face…and you know what…I didn't bother to stop them.

**Normal POV **

"Oh Hiei she's beautiful." Kurama whispered kissing Hiei's cheek then turning to look at his daughter.

"Don't I know it fox." Hiei said happily.

Amaya was quite a beautiful little girl. She had Hiei's black hair with red and silver swirled through it in little curls and waves. She also had two tiny little fox ears coming out of her head, these both black with silver and red stripes on them. She had a fox tail that was black as well and matching her ears with stripes of silver and red. She had Hiei's pale creamy skin. And Amaya had Kurama's big green eyes. But what was special about the eyes was that she had one band of gold surrounding the right eyes pupil; and one band of red surrounding the other eye's pupil.

Soon, after sitting with their baby for another 10 minutes the gang was allowed in.

"Oh Hiei…Kurama she's so beautiful…" Botan breathed reaching down and touching the tiny little girl's hand. "Her eyes…they are so unique."

"She's quite a beauty." Yusuke said examining Amaya.

"What's her name?" Kuwabara asked next pushing Yusuke aside so he could get a look.

"Amaya." Kurama said reaching down and petting Amaya's hair.

"She's so pretty." Keiko said reaching down and touching Amaya's hair.

Kurama and Hiei proudly displayed their daughter for a few more minutes before Genkai forced them all to leave and went out to sit on the couch with Yukina leaving Hiei and Kurama to feed their baby.

Once Amaya was latched on and nursing off of Hiei, Kurama and Hiei relaxed.

"See Fire-Koi your fears were for nothing." Kurama said still gently petting Amaya's hair.

"I'm just glad she was born okay fox." Hiei said shrugging ignoring Kurama's teasing.

"I'm glad she was too." Kurama said giving Hiei and kiss. Soon enough Amaya was finished nursing and pulled away and began playing with Kurama's hand in her tiny fist.

Kurama smiled and chuckled as he watched his young daughter play.

Hiei laughed lightly and kissed Amaya's forehead gently like Kurama had done.

"I love you and Amaya, Hiei." Kurama said.

"I love you both too fox." Hiei said kissing Kurama.

They both watched as their daughter yawned and closed her eyes still gripping Kurama's index finger.

They both fell asleep thanking Kami for their precious child.

________________________________________________________________________

No it's not the end! There is an Epilogue! Will be posted soon! Please review!


	8. Epilogue

Well peoples this is the Epilogue for Hard Experience! I can't believe it's over already….sniff. Oh well this is my longest chapter EVER written so I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

________________________________________________________________________

**1 year later **

Amaya giggled and banged her spoon on her high chair as Kurama began setting her mashed food down.

"Okay Amaya it's time for lunch." Kurama said reaching for his daughter's spoon.

Kurama and Hiei couldn't be happier with their new life. Ever since their daughter had come along they had both changed quite a bit. Hiei worked once more for Mukuro to get some money and traded the gold for ningen currency.

Kurama decided that he didn't need a job and stuck around at home and took care of Amaya. Hiei usually ended up coming home around 5:30 in the afternoon and then took over the responsibility of watching their daughter with Kurama.

Amaya was just as stubborn as her fathers but despite that she had managed to win over everyone's hearts in the family they all loved her and visited whenever they could to see her.

Amaya giggled once more and threw her spoon at the wall. Kurama sighed and picked it up and got a new one and tried spooning some food into her mouth. She, of course, didn't take it. She wanted her bottle. After 6 months of breast-feeding Amaya, Hiei had put his foot down and said enough. They soon moved her onto the bottle and now were trying to get her to eat regular food.

Kurama desperately kept trying and eventually said.

"You have a lot of your papa's stubbornness don't you?" he muttered picking up the now squash covered baby and took her to the tub.

- After bath -

Kurama curled up on the couch with Amaya and turned on the TV programs that were supposed to educate a child. once Amaya was entertained he fell sound asleep.

- 5:35 -

"Sleeping on the job, fox?" Hiei asked standing over the sleeping fox and his baby.

Amaya woke and squealed and held up her arms.

Hiei smiled and scooped her up. "Did she eat her food today, fox?"

"No." Kurama sighed and stood. "We'll just have to try again at dinner." Kurama stood and headed into the kitchen to start said dinner.

Hiei picked up some of Amaya's toys and went to the kitchen and set her in her high chair and set the toys on the table and picked up the plastic keys and sat on a chair and shook the keys in front of Amaya so she swiped at them with her hand.

Kurama began chopping some vegetables to make a stir-fry.

"I can't believe its been a year, fox." Hiei said shaking the keys closer to Amaya.

"A year that we have totally changed our personalities." Kurama said calmly.

"She's growing way too fast." Hiei said softly caressing Amaya's cheek so she purred and leaned into his hand.

"We can always have more." Kurama said dumping the vegetables into the pan.

"Hn." Hiei said.

**- 4 years later -**

"Papa! Daddy! Wake up!" Amaya cheered running into her parents bedroom and jumping on their bed.

Hiei smiled and sat up as Kurama groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake.

"What is it angel?" Hiei asked as Amaya pulled on his hands.

"I made you and Daddy breakfast!" she said and jumped off the bed and ran out to the kitchen.

"Why does she have to wake us like that….?" Kurama grumbled closing his eyes. Obviously Kurama liked his sleep and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Come on, fox, she made us breakfast. Do you want her to cry?" Hiei asked climbing out of bed and exiting the room.

Kurama sighed and stood and when out. It wasn't like he was upset at Amaya or anything. It was just that him and Hiei had had a vicious love making last night and he was still tired from it. Hiei was used to getting up early. Kurama was too except if he was tired.

Kurama came out and sat at the table and smiled at Amaya. "Thank you baby, this was a nice surprise." he said starting to cheer up.

"Uh huh." She smiled at him and set their plates in front of them which consisted of nothing more than pancakes.

"Don't you have to go to work Papa?" Amaya asked looking up at Hiei.

Hiei swallowed his food. "I was thinking of spending the day with you and Daddy." He said.

"Really?! Can we go to the park!?" She asked happily waiting for a response.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. "Well….we'd have to do something about your fox ears and tail." Kurama said slowly.

"Well…if I wear a dress that covers my tail." she said thoughtfully. "And I can wear a bandana." She said waiting for their response.

"Okay." Kurama said.

"But you have to be ready to go by the time me and Daddy are ready. Otherwise we won't go." Hiei teased knowing how vain his daughter was.

This failed to falter her any, she took off towards her bedroom.

Kurama and Hiei chuckled.

**14 years old **

Amaya came walking into the house and set her books down and erased the image that kept others from seeing her fox ears and tail.

"Hello baby." Kurama came in and hugged his daughter.

"Hey Daddy." she said hugging him back and pulling away then picking up her books and heading towards her room. She had really changed from the sweet little angel she used to be. Don't get her wrong, she still was sweet and kind but she had become more assertive.

- a couple of hours later-

Hiei entered his daughter's room. "Hey angel." he said going over and ruffling her hair while she wrote down another math problem.

"Hey papa!" She smiled up at him and continued writing.

- later-

Hiei stood with his arm wrapped around Kurama's waist. "I can't believe she's grown up already Hiei." Kurama whispered watching Amaya sleep peacefully.

"I know fox, I know."

"You know…we went through a lot to get to this moment…but….we made it." Kurama said softly looking down at Hiei.

"Yes fox, we did." Hiei said pulling Kurama in for a kiss.

And so ends this story…..

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
